Three is Company
by Sundial-Solaris
Summary: Three of my favourite OXIII members, Axel, Larxene and Zexion, are bullies in Radiant Garden High School! It's up to Sora, Riku and Kairi to combat them, but what will happen when the two groups of three clash? R&R!


**THREE IS COMPANY**

**A/N**: This fanfiction takes place when my three of my favourite members, Axel, Larxene and Zexion, are in school! –insert dramatic music here-This will be the last chapter I write before I leave for my vacation, so check back next week or so! Please R&R, reviews are love. And flaming has nothing to do with reviews.

----------

**Disclaimer**: I don't own charries from Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Square-Enix/Disney.

----------

**CHAPTER THE FIRST**

Radiant Garden High was different from most schools. Sure, they didn't have a uniform, and they had lockers, a track, and a gym, but most of the subjects they taught here ranged from the usual algebra, English and history to things like magic use and proper use of weaponry for those exceptionally gifted students. They had the homeroom system, a one-hour lunch break per school day and the most eccentric teachers imaginable. Magic lessons aside, some students at Radiant Garden High already had powers of their own, just that no one knew about them. Three of the students were more than exceptionally gifted. And they were different, possessing no hearts. They were nobodies.

The huge doors to Radiant Garden High swung open with a loud bang, and three students stepped through, giving the other students cold glares. "Remind me why we have to attend the same school as those humans who possess hearts." A lilac-haired teen muttered, his arms stubbornly crossed. He was dressed all in black, with the word 'Emo' printed in red on his t-shirt. The other students backed away slowly, not wanting to interfere with this notorious group of three, who were known to torment lesser students in their spare time. But nobody (pun not intended) knew that they had far more power than just plain verbal bullying. They were part of the Organization, an infamous group. But luckily, only three of them attended Radiant Garden High. No one dared to cross paths with them. "What are you looking at?" A redheaded member shot back, giving a group of students an evil glare. The students in the hallway parted like the red sea to let the three pass. Well, except for three. And those three were Sora, Kairi and Riku.

"Move, dorks." Larxene snarled, pushing past them.

"Hey—we're not dorks!" Sora protested, but was silenced by Kairi. "I'd advise you not to mess with them…" she squeaked, tugging on Sora's shirt sleeve. Riku rolled his eyes. "Oh who cares. They can't do anything more than beat up students, insult them and get their lunch money." Sora and Kairi nodded. Just then, the bell rung. "Oh crap we're late!" Sora yelled, grabbing his books and rushing off to his first class, 'Disney Castle 101'.

"Who the hell wants to learn about Disney Castle?!"

Larxene cursed, twirling a pencil between her fingers. Axel and Zexion were in the same class too. The three of them glared at Sora. "The dork's staring at us…" The blonde antenna-head muttered, motioning to Sora with a dismissive wave. The lilac-haired boy turned to look at the keyblader with his one visible eye. He smirked, getting a rather evil idea. Oh, Sora could be easily manipulated. "Good morning class!" A wheezy voice said. The class turned to look at the duck who had just entered. "I am your Disney Castle 101 teacher, Mr. Donald. Today, we're going to learn about the Cornerstone of Light." The entire class groaned and flopped onto their desks. "Can anyone tell me what the Cornerstone of Light is?" Mr. Donald asked. "Psst." Zexion whispered to Sora. The spiky-headed boy turned his head to look at number six. Zexion's one visible eye began to swirl. "Listen to me…" Zexion said.

"The Cornerstone of Light is the lamest thing ever created!" Sora said, shooting right out of his chair. Kairi and Riku looked shocked. "Did I just hear what I just heard?!" Mr. Donald yelled, jumping up and down on his flat yellow feet. "Yes! I said that the Cornerstone of whatever is the lamest thing ever! And I'm a total idiot! Watch me dance!" The keyblader yelled, and begun to do 'Saturday Night Fever' dance moves. "Oh no, not that." Larxene muttered, slapping a hand onto her forehead. (In my earlier fan-fiction, Larxene had to endure something similar…) Zexion was smiling menacingly. "That's it, Sora! Detention for you!" Donald Duck screamed, and then marched out of the classroom. The entire class cheered. "No!" Sora yelled, as Zexion released his hold on the keyblader's mind. He stumbled back to his desk and sat down. Axel, Larxene and Zexion cackled. Sora glared. "I'll get you punks back." He mouthed. "Why don't you try, dork boy?" Larxene replied, laughing sadistically. "See you at lunch!" And the class spent the rest of the time slacking, doing nothing in particular. Soon, the bell that announced lunch time rang.

----------

**A/N: The first chapter is complete! R&R please, and no flamers! Don't like? Don't read. Simple. This is my third chaptered fanfiction.**


End file.
